shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuma/Personality and Relationships
Personality Many of One Piece's characters are given a distinct laugh. Yuma has his own unique laugh that uses the word Hada, which is also part of his Devil Fruit, the Hada Hada no Mi (i.e Hada-hada-hada-hada-hada!). Yuma is a destructive entity with a natural cunning and intelligence, but it does have a distinct sense of honour.He is also treacherous, as it was shown throughout his days as a member of the Blackbeard Pirate's, He would relentlessly seize any kind of opportunity for it to usurp control over the crew and tempt them to Killing Blackbeard. He is also a battle-loving individual, commenting that he had not enjoyed this view in a long time while surveying the battlefield during the Battle of Marineford from his hiding place on Sabaody Archipelago. Relating to this, Yuma enjoys a challenging fight and said that anything less than Vice Admiral against him would be inadequate. Yuma is also something of a show off, as shown in his use of extremely powerful techniques in rapid succession, all the while, expressing satisfaction to having done it. Yuma'a true personality is considerably calmer and much more serious, but he still has a habit of joking around and disrespecting those around him. He is extremely arrogant, insulting even the strongest pirate's and treating his old crew members as mere tools rather than comrades. An extremely strong and powerful Pirate; Yuma often appears aloof and indifferent, and rarely shows any emotions other than slight annoyance or dissatisfaction. He thinks highly of himself and is cruel to others, though he is quite protective of his minions. He cares very little for others, and thinks that Marines, while at times amusing, are merely mortal and ultimately expendable. He believes that struggle is the only way for survival. He especially shows great hatred for Mrashal D. Teach, his Old Captain, who wields the amazingly strong and powerful Yami Yami no Mi, a Devil Fruit that allows Teach to create and control darkness, but this hatred towards Teach diminishes over time. Although Yuma maintains a cool, uncaring, at times even heartless exterior, the presence of his Crew at his heels is proof of his growing compassion. He not only tolerates a their Antic's, but also acts in an extremely protective and family manner towards them and rushes to their aid when they gets in trouble. Akainu later had his men kidnap his firstmate as a get-away plan in his attempt to kill him and stop his influence on the world. Akainu's plan failed, Yuma ended up being very angry and wanted to go after Akainu, who was trying to escape, but upon hearing that his crew was in danger, Yuma let him go and came to the aid of his crew. Subsequently, he decided to kill all of Akainu's men as well. At this point, Yuma largely became Large an ally of Many New World Pirate's. Perhaps because of his Ex-Captain's strong belief in fate, Yuma is highly amoral. He believes that there is no inherent "good" nor "evil" in the world. He is also patient and conniving, having spent years on his home island just to get his hands on the Hada Hada no Mi. He absolutely has no moral restraints regarding the people he killed; he considered slaughter a religious calling, and often took considerable pleasure in making his opponents' deaths as painful as possible. Apparently believing traumas he experienced in his youth had enlightened him to the true meaning of pain and suffering, he considered himself a deity, and believed he had evolved beyond a mere human being. He sought to show the world the meaning of pain by using an ultimate weapon to deter future wars, by means similar to "mutually assured destruction", and showed no moral qualms about his actions. Category:Character Subpages